


The Nail Polish Incident

by tutty172



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Oh wait, Okay now im done, but no smut, but she hasnt read it, edgy black nail polish, me no likey smut, my friend helped me, same one as last time, she gave me the prompt, so only me, what are these tags, you know im just going to stop now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tutty172/pseuds/tutty172
Summary: John likes to paint his nails black. Alex wants to do it for him one day. Needless to say, he gets an A+ for effort.





	The Nail Polish Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon from a friend (veedotharst): John paints his nails black regularly, and one day Alex wants to paint them and one thing led to another and oh god how is nail polish in your hair it was tied up

Headcanon from a friend (veedotharst if I actually post this): John paints his nails black regularly, and one day Alex wants to paint them and one thing led to another and oh god how is nail polish in your hair it was tied up

Alex wasn’t sure how any of this happened, really. He had just wanted a relaxing evening with his wonderful boyfriend, finally taking a break for once.

Apparently, fate had other plans.

It had all started when Alex saw John take out his favorite black nail polish, along with his nail polish remover.

“Scoot over,” said John, a wide smile on his face as Alex made room for him on the couch.

“Why are you redoing your nails? They look perfect,” Alex questioned, taking his point further by taking John’s hand and kissing the tip of each finger.

“I don’t know,” John admitted. “They look like they just need a touch-up.” He giggled at Alex kissing his nails and oh god look at this pure ray of sunshine.

Alex suddenly gasped, looking John in the eye with a pleading look.

“What if I do your nails?” he asked, biting his lip in anticipation and excitement at his idea.

John chuckled at the sight of Alex’s expression and leaned over to give him a peck on the lips.

“That sounds like an amazing idea.”

Alex’s face immediately brightened, if that was possible.

That smile alone could probably light up all of New York, John thought.

John took out his phone and put on a playlist that they both loved.

The bright and light-hearted melody started to come out of his phone, and Alex already knew what song it was.

_They say times are hard for dreamers but they are not hard for me._

Both of their eyes met, and a single memory flashed through their minds.

_John sighed as he walked to school, plugging in his earbuds and putting on a playlist filled with upbeat and happy songs of various musicals he loved, hoping to cheer him up for the dreaded day ahead. Surprisingly, with shuffle, the song he was hoping to listen to started to play in his ears._

_‘They say times are hard for dreamers but they are not hard for me’, the wonderful voice that played Amelie began to sing._

_John felt a smile creep onto his face, already he felt his mood start to pick up._

_He found himself getting lost in the music as he began to sing along._

_“I’ve saved up everything I know,”_

_He began to detach himself from reality and put some bounce in his step._

_“To take that step, beyond the lawn, keep walking ‘till I see the station,”_

_At this point, John was full on dancing, not giving a single care about anyone who would see him._

_“And then see it go._

_“Inside the train, out through the glass, my finger tracing,”_

_He mimicked Amelie’s finger movement along the glass as he pretended to look through an imaginary window._

_“All these towns, I’ve never heard of racing past…”_

_He gestured to the cars that were going down the street, before looking both ways and crossing it, dragging out the ‘past’ as he practically bounced across the intersection._

_“Off the train in Paris, half a mile from Sarcré-Cœur, the city’s waking up for me,”_

_He pretended to get off a train station and continued his walk to school._

_“A sign says an apartment’s vacant on the second floor and suddenly, I hold a key,”_

_He held his house key from around the lanyard around his neck, having it also attached to his school ID._

_“I turn a lock,”_

_He turned the corner.  
“The rooms appear, and all it takes is one more step and then, I’m here!”_

_He could see his high school’s obnoxious sign that said “MID-TERMS COMING UP!! BETER START STUDYING”_

_“Just me, behind my door, it isn’t what I have, it’s only what I have in store,”_

_He stopped walking and surveyed the school from the distance that he was at. Almost time to start a new day of hell. Hopefully, his obscure knowledge of musicals could distract him through the day._

_“That matters now! The past can only fade,”_

_Hopefully, John thought, thinking back to his home life. It had especially been bad before, though he still hadn’t come out as gay to his father. That would only result in more beatings._

_“And everything I’ll ever need is here. This is how my world gets made,”_

_John smiled, his mind wandering to his friends at school, Laf and Herc. He resumed walking._

_“They say times are hard for dreamers, and who knows? Maybe they are,_

_“People seem stuck or lost at sea.”_

_John stumbled, almost running into somebody in his musical high. He mumbled a quick ‘sorry’ before continuing._

_“And I might be a dreamer, but it's gotten me this far,”_

_John smiled, relating somewhat to the line. All throughout every beating, he somehow managed to maintain a somewhat positive outlook on life. He thought it was because of the fact that John had a wild imagination that had given him inspiration for almost everything. His drawings, when not of turtles, would be of random ideas that had come from that wild mind of his. His conversations with Laf and Herc were mostly of his dreams of the night before, which were usually amazingly complicated. His mind, his imagination, his dreams had gotten him this far, alive at least. Isn’t that what mattered?_

_“And that is far enough for me,”_

_“Look out my window there’s a view of other windows,”_

_John loved the part that was coming soon. He loved when this song had come on when he was walking to school. It basically had perfect timing for when he actually arrived._

_“My own museum, full of paintings that I look through,”_

_He pretended he was stepping out of a frame, ready to start the day off in a good mood._

_“Where everything is clear! It isn’t where I am, it’s where I’ll go from here,”_

_John closed his eyes and let the music take control of his body, not caring where he was going; he was on school campus now. People already know he was ‘that one weirdo that listens to musicals and paints his nails,’ so they would steer clear._

_“That matters now! And I am not afraid! As everything I’ll ever need appears, this is how my world gets made…”_

_And he was knocked out of his musical fantasy by accidentally bumping into someone, his earbuds flying from his ears as he fell onto his butt._

_“Woah,” John began as he stood up. “Are you okay? Sorry, sometimes I get carried away with my music.” John held his arm out for the kid to take._

_“Oh, um yeah, I’m fine. Sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going,” he stammered, taking John’s hand as an anchor to haul himself up._

_“Well, neither was I,” John smirked as he got a look at the poor kid. He couldn’t recognize him-maybe he was new?_

_“Then I guess we’re both equally at fault. My name’s Alexander Hamilton, I’m new here a-and there’s a million things I haven’t done, but just you wait!” He held out his hand for John to shake._

_John took it, taking in Alexander’s appearance. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days, but his eyes had a fire in them, a determination._

_“John Laurens. Hey, do you know a musical named Amelie?”_

_“U-uh, no?”_

_John’s smirk turned into a full-blown smile. “Well then, let’s fix that as I show you around here.”_

_The song John was listening to had turned out to be the first song Alex had ever listened to in America, in full at least. It had turned into a song that represented their friendship, and that both boys learned to love. Without which, they probably would’ve never met._

‘I’ve saved up everything I know,” both boys sang in harmony, having listened to the song so many times that they knew it by heart.

They both started giggling, and Alex tried to control his uncontrollable laughter and he unscrewed the brush of the black nail polish out of, well, the black nail polish.

“Now Mr. Laurens, said Alex, trying to look professional. “You have to stay completely still.”

John felt the smile on his face widen; if that was even possible.

“Whatever you want, babygirl.”

Alex felt his face go red as he leaned over and gave his wonderful boyfriend a small peck on the lips.

“I love you, but stay still. I want this to be perfect.”

John graciously offered his hand to Alex, who took it and laid it on his knee. Alex began to look very concentrated as he struggled to keep the brush going in a steady line. He ended up having nail polish all over John’s cuticles.

John looked adoringly at Alex, who’s face looked almost the exact same when he was focused on writing an essay, only now, he had a bit of his tongue out, only adding to the adorableness that Alex had at this moment.

“Did you know that you look adorable when you’re concentrated?”

“Shush, I am trying to get your nails as black as your soul,” Alex countered, though John could see the slight blush on his cheeks. Even after two amazing years of dating, after one year of being best friends, John’s heart still fluttered when he saw Alex blush, and his stomach still flipped over at hearing his name mentioned. He still felt, right now, as if they were on the honeymoon high they got when they first started officially started dating.

John chuckled, putting his free hand over his heart and mocking offense. “You know very well that my soul is the color of the rainbow.”

“Gayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy,” Alex said, looking up from John’s nails to look at the beautiful face that owned them. Then, he gave John's lips a tiny peck. “And I am so glad you are. If you were straight then this relationship would be very awkward.”

"There are other sexualities besides homosexual and heterosexual,” John stated matter-of-factly. "Like you and your flaming bisexual ass.”

“Don’t bully my bisexual ass and me!”

“You count your bisexual ass and you as different? Eh, makes sense, since it's so big,” John said, ruining the fluffy demeanor the couple had before this.

Alex, who had previously been...trying his best (and failing) to paint John’s nails now noticed that the nail polish had gotten everywhere.

Somehow, the entirety of John’s fingertips was covered in black, as were most of Alex’s fingers.

“How?” Alex exclaimed, holding up his hands in a ‘ _how could this happen to me_ ’ position and looking at John with an exasperated expression.

“A+ for effort?” John tried to encourage his boyfriend. “And for that bisexual ass of yours.”

“Oh shut up you,” Alex said, shutting John up by smashing his lips to John’s and taking the hair tie out of John’s hair, tangling his hands in it, not giving a single care about the still wet nail polish on either of their fingers.

And to be honest, John didn’t either.

Well, next thing you know, things (read: people) were done, shirts were thrown across the room, and zippers were unzipped.

The next day, both John and Alex were getting ready for work. Alex, at a law firm. John, at a coffee shop that he ran and even created with the boy’s best friends, the Schuyler Sisters, named The Revolutionary Cafe.

John was in the bathroom with Alex, who was brushing his teeth, having taken a shower before John, ready to go into the shower when Alex noticed something in the mirror.

“How did nail polish get in your hair? Were we _that_ messy?”

“Well, you did put your nail-polish-covered hands in my hair when the actual nail polish was still wet, so yeah, nail polish got into my hair,” John answered with a smile on his face.

“Oh shush you,” Alex said, playfully pushing John in the direction of the shower. “Go get ready for your job.”

“Oh fine,” John complained and got into the shower, not before giving Alex a peck on the cheek before, and while in the shower managed to scrub off the black nail polish out of his hair and face, which is the only places it managed to get before drying, bless it being a quick dry.


End file.
